Mysterious Cold
MYSTERIOUS COLD CHAPTER 53 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary One day while visiting Tsubaki, Ueno is infatuated with his older sister, and the fact that she is not only cute and dressed in a sexy outfit, but wearing a medical face mask due to her recovering from a cold. Ueno goes bananas, and wishes that he could see his girlfriend, Oka, in such a mask. Next day at school, Tsubaki finds out that Urabe is also wearing a face mask due to a touch of the flu. On their walk home, Tsubaki sees the sexy connection that Ueno had seen, this time in Urabe. He wants to share drool as it is their daily routine, but to also possibly experience an erotic thrill seeing Urabe's distressed face during a cold. However, when Urabe declines, Tsubaki then crosses a red line when he unhooks Urabe's face mask and sees her drooling ! This triggers a Panty Scissors Attack, but Urabe is not carrying scissors today, as she is wearing heavy, warm, insulated panties due to her cold. Urabe has to make due with an almighty slap across Tsubaki's cheek that leaves a red handprint. That, and she does not speak to him for three days. Tsubaki does not realize it at the time, but for what he did, payback is Hell ! Plot One weekend day, Tsubaki and Ueno are messing around in Tsubaki's bedroom. Tsubaki is reading a si-fi manga, whereas Ueno is playing a video game on the TV. Suddenly, Youko, Tsubaki's older sister, enters the room with snacks and drinks. Such a treat ! But Ueno goes in for another kind of treat ! Wither or not Youko knows it or not, she is dressed, according to Ueno's keen sense of fashion, as attractive and sexy as possible, sporting a black, tight-fitting, clingy soft sweater, a denim mini-skirt, and rapturous black tights ! Her long silky hair is done up in a ponytail, held with a cute, little bow. However, the real treat is seeing Youko wearing a white health mask over her mouth ! Ueno inquires, and is told that she has had a slight fever, hence the protection. Ueno wishes her well as she leaves the room. As good as melting on the spot, Ueno daydreams about Youko being a 'hot babe', as well as her erotic display of having a cold and wearing the mask, much to the consternation of Tsubaki. Still daydreaming, now about seeing Oka having a cold and wearing a mask, he is impervious to Tsubabki's sour remarks. Next day at school, who else is wearing a medical mask ? Urabe, of course ! As they walk home from school that afternoon, Tsubaki asks Urabe about her circumstances, and yes, she does have a slight cold. Just then a stiff breeze catches the both of them, and Urabe's dress is blown sideways and up, showing her long legs. ( Same as what happened to Suwano. See Chapter 51 ! ) Tsubaki takes note of what Ueno said to him yesterday, that it can be so sexy seeing your girlfriend with a cold and in such a situation. Their cheeks are pink and slightly flushed. Their eyes are somewhat glazed and teary. Their mask is so pronounced. Wow ! Totally understand Ueno now ! Urabe declines the daily drool routine today, due to not wanting Tsubaki to catch her cold. He tells her that he really does not mind about that, in fact, he becomes emphatic. The reason offered is that he wants to know or experience the 'drool taste' of her sexy, captivating appearance right now ! Urabe declines for a second time, also becoming emphatic. The conversation escalates. Tsubaki insists that he see Urabe without her mask on, thinking that will be 'the icing on the cake' of her unconventional sexy moment today. Urabe now insists with a resounding " NO " ! Without realizing the full impact of it, and placing his own fantasy ahead of consideration of Urabe, Tsubaki steps across a red line !!! ( Tsubaki will pay dearly for this ! Payback is Hell ! { Chapter 55 of the manga } ) As Urabe turns to step away from him and continue home, he quickly reaches up and unhooks one side of Urabe's mask from her ear, and lets it drop down ! Right then the wind blows another gust past them. In the most mesmerizing moment ever, he sees Urabe, indeed, with her cheeks flushed pink, her exposed eyes are glazed and teary because the wind lifted up her front bangs, she has the most mysterious and delirious expression on her face, and she is drooling !!! Anger and humiliation quickly cross her face, as she resets the face mask. She says that she is drooling because of the power of his earlier suggestion triggered it ( Possibly a twinge of Drool Spout ? See here, No. 6 ). " Hell hath no Fury . . . . " , as Urabe gives Tsubaki an Instant Death Look ( See here, No. 3 ), and instantly sets up for a Panty Scissors attack ( See here, No. 1 ) ! Tsubaki can only sloppily stammer off a " Your kinda cute right now ! " before all Hell breaks loose. As another gust of wind conveniently lifts up her dress to reveal her panties, Urabe goes for her scissors. ''But she's not packing heat today, ''and there are no panty scissors holstered in her panties. However, Urabe is sporting something different today to further excite an already out-of-control Tsubaki---she is wearing heavy, warm, insulated panties, and not her regular white cotton panties. Tsubaki tries to calm things down a bit by making an uncalled-for joke about Urabe, telling her that she is to be commended for wearing insulated panties in a noble effort to keep warm. Without a word, like a baseball bat connecting with a record-setting distance foul ball, Urabe's hand connects with Tsubaki's cheek in an almighty swing, and she leaves him in a huff, with one side of his face a brilliant red in the shape of a handprint ! For the next three days she did not talk to or say a word to Tsubaki, not one peep at all ! However, Tsubaki comforted himself with the thought that Ueno was so, so right; girls with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, covered with a mask, are oh, so, sexy ! Category:Chapters